Learning to Trust
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: After coming upon Xavier’s Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager. JohnxBobby
1. Chapter 1: Skills of a Misspent Youth

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_**Author: Savvy  
Characters/Ships: John, Bobby  
Fandom: X-men  
Summary: After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
Rating: R for language, sexual references in first few chapters. NC-17 for later chapters  
Warning: Slash, angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.

**Chapter 1: Skills of a Misspent Youth**

It was my last resort. It was either do this or live on the streets. I had no choice. The temperature was dropping each day and by the look of the clouds huddled in the sky, it was going to snow soon. I hated the snow and the thought of being in it when it rained down was not at all inviting.

Taking two buses and hitch- hiking the majority of the way I now stood outside "Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters." That's what the sign said anyway. What a gay name! I wouldn't call myself gifted by a long shot, but if what I had heard by mouth while sleeping on the streets of Manhattan was true, this was supposed to be a haven for people like me, mutants the news had said, or freaks as my parents had so bluntly put it before kicking me out on the streets with only the clothes on my back and my dignity, though broken, to survive on. Fuck them and their damn reasons. I could make it without them. I had so far, though barely. But, like I convinced myself during my grudging stay in the rodent filled alleyways of New York, that all was in the past, a hundreds or so miles in the past now if I was correct and any good with mileage.

I peered through the iron gates at the darkened grounds beyond. The large amass of black stone towered overhead, it's angles, turns and sharp edges throwing eerie death like shadows on the ground below where I stood, heart pounding in my chest, waiting for someone to notice that I was here. I glanced down at the dirty slip of paper in my hands and read the directions over again. Yep, this was the place. What now?

"Welcome."

Fuck, what the hell was that? I spun around, my Zippo held flipped open and blazing in my hands, ready for my next move. "Who's there?" I yelled looking toward the sky for who knows what. "Fuck, I'm finally losing my damn mind. I'm hearing things, and shit, now I'm talking to myself."

"We've been waiting for you. You're safe now, come in." The voice was deep, tenor, soothing even. It was a man's voice; old by the sound of it. Man, I'm hallucinating. I pulled the flame from the lighter into my hands and increased the intensity, the blaze making it easier to see down the street where I'd just come. There was nothing. Not even a fucking animal on the asphalt, but, an animal wouldn't be talking to me, would it?

Smart thinking, John, no Pyro, that's what I preferred to be called now, ever since a woman named Raven, Mystique as she liked to be called, had found me and taken me under her arm and branded me with that name after learning my powers. She also gave me the lighter to remember our meeting by. But that was in the past and she was gone now, though there hadn't been a moment since that I haven't thought about her. She said we'd meet again. I had nodded though I knew it wasn't true. I was a loner, had always been and would always be. A dead loner if I froze my ass off, which I was doing right now, the thin black jacket I had stolen out of a red ford truck barely breaking the wind as the name on the tag claimed it was supposed to do. Hyperthermia; that had to be it. That's why I was hearing voices.

"Come in," the voice repeated and to my shock the gates opened letting me in. But did I want to go in? If I was already losing it just standing outside the gates, who knows what bullshit would creep up on me once inside. But it was either stay here or walk down the ten mile barren road back to that small town I'd passed through two hour ago. Hell no, I wouldn't be walking back down that road if my life depended on it. Shit, now I was thinking about death. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea.

But my legs pulled me inside, one step after another until I stood at the front door, which too opened on its own. What kind of freak show was this?

I had seen many schools in my childhood, never staying in one long enough other than to be kicked out and moved on to the next. But this building, with it's lamped hall lights, red carpeting, and crimson curtains flanking the windows was no school I'd every been inside. It looked like a museum rather than a school. It was tacky, ornate, and warm. Like a home that hadn't been lived in; with each piece of furniture carefully positioned and in its place. And what sort of school had hard wood paneling on the walls?

I wasn't given much time to study my surroundings when a lady, tall, auburn-haired and smiling, walked toward me, her hand held out in welcome. "Welcome," she said. "I'm Jean Grey."

I looked at her hand and then at her face and I stayed frozen in place, my Zippo firmly held in my hand. She didn't seem at all perturbed by my hesitation for she dropped her hand and smiled, her eyes averted to my lighter and then back to my face. "We're happy you've made it here safely. We've been watching your progress for sometime now."

Watching my progress? I thought as she beckoned me to follow her. That didn't sound right. Maybe I should leave.

"I wouldn't go back out there," she said as if reading my mind. Looking back me she smiled at me. "Storm says you made it just in time. Snow's going to be falling any minute now."

Storm? Was that someone's name? This was getting stranger by the second.

When I didn't respond, she continued right on. "I know it's late, but before we get you settled in your room the Professor wants to speak with you."

"Xavier?" I asked remembering the name on the sign outside.

"Yes, that's right. Charles Xavier."

I followed silently, and I was growing more hesitate about this as we walked further and further into the school. We passed a large sitting area, an office and then something resembling a classroom though their were plush seats behind desk, rather than the usual straight back prison chairs that I had come accustomed to in some of the public schools I'd attended.

"Here we are," she said stopping outside large wooden doors. "The Professor's waiting for you."

I flipped my lighter round in my hand as I stared at the door. I'd keep it out just in case.

She smiled at me and shook her head knowingly. "You won't need that, I trust you." How the fuck was she doing that? I thought averting my eyes from her. "I'll be back to show you to your room." She finished. And with that she left, her heels tapping the floor as she entered another room down the hall.

I knew if I thought too much I would lose my nerve and never go inside, so pushing all my hesitations aside I turned the brass knob on the door and pushed it open. Seated in a large leather chair sat an old man, his head bald. He was grinning. I'd seen that face somewhere. On television if I wasn't mistaken.

"Welcome John. I'm Charles Xavier" he said gesturing for me to sit, but I didn't want to, and he knew, some how.

"But, by all means stand if that makes you most comfortable."

The door snapped closed behind me and I jumped, my hands instinctively grabbing my lighter and flicking it open in alarm.

"No reason to be alarmed," he smiled. "Jean has telekinetic powers. That mean she can move things with her mind. She must have saw that the door was open and closed it for us. But enough about Jean, tell me a little about you."

I closed the lighter's cap and gripped it tightly in my hands. For a moment we stared into each other's eyes, mine unwavering under his. Why should I tell him anything? I knew nothing about him, except for his name which I'd found out on my own. But as I thought these things, all my memories flashed before my eyes as if in some sort of movie reel. Why should I tell him anything about my childhood? How I had stood outside my parent's house and screamed at them to let me in, saying that I would try to change for them if that would make them love me or how I had to scrounged for years to survive; eating leftovers out of trashcans and finally given in to prostitution to make enough money to eat and then get a bus ticket to this shit hole only to have some sick pedophile question me about my life. Why did he have to know any of this? It was none of his business. He could kiss my ass. I wasn't telling him anything. I tightened my grasp on the Zippo in my hands and didn't look away until he did.

"In that case, we should have you examined tomorrow for any bodily diseases you may have encountered over the years. And you'll find out soon enough that your childhood experiences aren't as uncommon as you perceive them to be."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. I hadn't said anything about that had I?

"No need for language. I'm also a telepath," he said as if that were obvious. "You'll be seeing Jean Grey in the morning so rest up until then. Though you seem likely to faint any second," he smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door behind me and in came that Jean lady from before. "Ah Jean, we're finished as you already know. Would you be so kind as to take Mr. Allerdyce to his room? Drake has an available bed I think."

I didn't have time to find out how the old man knew my last name. Probably read my mind again. Jean motioned for me to follow her and I did, wanting to put as much space between myself and the old man as possible.

"You'll be rooming with Bobby Drake," she said looking down at me. You may want to wash up before going to bed," she said taking in my dirty shirt and jeans. "But be quiet. Everyone's asleep at this hour."

"Are you telepathic too?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not anywhere as powerful as the professor. He's the reason why you're here."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He led you here. But he'll explain everything in the morning. Here we are."

She pushed open the door and stepped in. The room was dark and I could see someone lying in a bed near the window. That Bobby guy I figured. She seemed to be following my gaze for she placed a finger to her lips and led me to the restroom and closed the door behind us.

"Towel, soap," she said and I watched as each item zoomed down from its cabinet. "Clothing is on your bed. I'll see you at eight for your check up," she smiled making for the door. "Good night?" And on that note she left as quietly as she entered.

I stared transfixed at my surroundings; at the pearly- white Jacuzzi tub in the corner by the window and then at the walk in shower with multiple nozzles of multiple shapes and sizes fixed into the wall at different heights. I'd never been in a place this nice before. It was pretty overwhelming.

After using the tub, it took me a minute to learn what the different knobs did, I wrapped the towel around my waist and crossed to the mirror and looked at myself, for what had to be the first time in weeks.

I looked horrible.

Bruises lined my jawbone, forehead and cheeks; some blue, some red and I had a black eye. As I looked further down more cuts and scraps crisscrossed over my chest, arms and back. I looked like I'd been attacked by something large; and I had, though it hadn't been one large thing, but five large gangly guys. They had jumped me for my Zippo of all things a while back. They had taken it from me and beaten me in the process. I had had enough strength in me to see one of them light a cigarette with it; a smirk on his triumphant lips as they mocked me as I lay sprawled on the ground. That had been enough motivation to do what I had done. The looks on their faces as their bodies burned still makes my stomach turn and I can still smell the scent of their flesh burning. Ah, but that was in the past. It hadn't been the first time and I was sure it wouldn't be the last. I had to move on.

I guess I had blocked out the pain. You learn how to do that after being through what I had, but I felt the pain now and it was excruciating. I could barely move my arms and when I accidentally dropped the towel on the floor with my dirty clothes I could barely bend to pick it up. On the fifth attempt I simply gave up.

Making sure that I knew where my bed was in the bedroom, I flipped off the lights and walked blindly into the room, naked as the day I was born. I could hear the snores of the other boy coming from his bed so I knew he slept, oblivious to the fact that a complete stranger now walked round the room baring ass.

I found clothes like Jean had said and I slowly pulled them on; boxers, pajama pants, and finally shirt, though I had to rest between arms. I climbed into bed and as soon as I lay my head onto the pillow flashes from my childhood threatened to burst through the wall I'd placed them behind long ago. This bed reminded me of when I was five and still unaware of my ability to manipulate fire. The bed had felt just like this, soft, warm, inviting.

But I promised myself that I wouldn't go there. Why remember memories of a life that would never be? It was fucking pointless. Too much had happened since I last lay in that bed. Those survival memories were my true past. Fuck the rest.

I turned my eyes to look at the boy in other bed. What would he be like? Would he shun me like everyone else had done? If he did he could fuck off as well. I didn't have time for friends anyway. They were a waste of time; like clients that used to fuck my brains out and then try to leave without paying; a fucking waste of my time. Guys had been the worst and I had learned quickly to receive pay first, fuck second. Oh, the things a child learned when their life depended on it. The skills of a misspent youth, was what tricks liked to call it when I'd recount those nights. They would laugh, but it wasn't funny at all. I'd gotten out of that life as soon as I had enough money; leaving their jeers behind me…

Shit, I was doing it again, reliving the past. It always caught up with me didn't it?

I watched the other boy sleep until my eye lids grew heavy. Making sure my Zippo was in hand I turned onto my side and dozed, my senses on alert as I slept my first true sleep in days.

* * *

**Author Note:** Do you like it? I hope so. I'm getting use to this Pyro/Iceman thing. Please review!! 

**Edit:** For mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Bobby's Bacon, Eggs and Toast

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships**: John, Bobby  
**Fandom:** X-men  
**Summary**: After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
**Rating:** R for language, sexual references in first few chapters. NC-17 for later chapters  
**Warning**: Slash, angst  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.

**Chapter 2: Bobby's Bacon, Eggs and Toast**

When I woke the next morning I found, who I figured was my roommate sitting on his bed looking at me. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as I looked his way and I noticed his even, white teeth when he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Bobby Drake."

I tried to sit up and speak, but the pain in my chest kept my body low under the covers; my words cut off my words as sharp intake of breath as my entire body seared with pain. I winced and grabbed my side and my head spun dangerously as the light coming through the window hit my eyes. I leaned my head back into the pillow and closed my eyes. Shit was all I managed to say as the other boy watched me, his eyes wide.

"You don't look well. Should I get someone?"

"Urghh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like you are."

"I said I'm fine," I yelled and quickly wished I hadn't. My lungs felt bruised and battered and my throat dry. I lowered my voice and spoke again. "Leave me alone."

Bobby stood and looked down at me and shook his head. "I can't do that. I'm going to get someone." He didn't wait for me to answer but left the room, closing the door with a snap behind him.

Fuck. I had a damn saint for a roommate. Now everyone would make a big deal over me and all over nothing because pretty saint boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. Shit, it was only a few bruises. I'd been worse off. I tried to get up to find the boy before he found that lady from the other night, or that old man even, and tell them about my condition, that wasn't as bad it seemed, but when I attempted to sit up, the room spun and instead I heaved what little food I had in my stomach on the floor beside the bed. It was while I was vomiting that the boy returned and he wasn't alone. Jean Grey was with him and she made directly for my bed and began examining me. "How did you get these bruises?" she asked lifting my shirt. I saw Bobby looking down at me from the corner of my eye as she rubbed the blood bruises with a gloved hand. I turned away from him and answered.

"Who cares how I got them," I sneered, grabbing my shirt out of her grasp and pulling the cover higher.

"Well, I thought you're temper would be gone this morning, I see I was wrong." She left the room and I thought she was gone until a big, gangly guy entered; his muscles protruding until his wife-beater.

"Take him to my lab," Jean said to the meaty boy. "This is Colossus, John…"

"Pyro," I hissed looking at the boy who bent to pick me up. I pushed him away.

"Okay, Pyro. He's going to carrying you to my lab downstairs."

"I'm fine," I repeated as the boy picked me up in his arms anyway and carried me from the room. She wasn't listening; but stood talking to Bobby. She patted him on the back and smiled at him before following us down the hall and into the elevator.

"We're not your enemy, Pyro," she said looking at me as I squeezed my eyes closed in pain. "We're here to help you. You can let your defenses down. We're all here for the same reasons."

And what was that? Had they all been thrown out on the street when they were eleven and made to survive on their own. This bitch didn't know what she was talking about. No one knew what I had gone through and they never would. As soon as I was fit to leave I would. I couldn't stay here and listen to the sympathy these people sprouted off. This had been a bad idea. I should have never come here.

I lay in silence moments later, Jean had strip me of all my clothing so she could see all my bruises and I now lay in some sort of X-ray machine, a neon blue light flashing round in circles overhead and down the sides around me. I closed my eyes and winced as another sharp pain coursed through my side and ribs.

"Don't move," she called out to me.

I tried not to, but laying this flat on something resembling one of those slabs they carried dead bodies on was not very comfortable. Luckily the examination didn't take long and the slab slid out of the machine and I could see the entire white washed lab again, its floors, white cabinets and utensils as sterile as the woman's personality.

She stood examining my x-rays in silence before she turned to look at me. "You have a few cracked ribs. And from the bruises on your side, a few torn muscles in your side and your ankles' twisted out of place. I don't know how in the world you walked all that way in your condition."

When I didn't answer she proceeded to bandage me up, her hands were cold and I jumped when she touched me. "You'll be fine," she said her face serious now. "I need to take a blood sample to check for any diseases you may have, Charles' orders."

I hardly felt the prick of her needle as she drew the blood. I simply closed my eyes and waited for her to finish. With the help of Colossus, I was carried back to my room and placed in bed and order to stay in bed until I healed.

"You better?" Bobby asked looking worried as he stood over my bed.

"Fuck off," I said rolling my eyes. I felt little remorse as the other boy stormed out of the room. I wanted to be alone, to think. I had to get out of here. How fast I'd recover I didn't know, but I knew that as soon as I did I'd get out of here as fast as possible; destination unknown.

That was the plan anyway.

I closed my eyes and rested, the only sound being the beating of my heart in my ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, eat this. You'll feel better," he smiled

"I'm not hungry," I growled pushing the offered food away.

Bobby held the platter of bacon. eggs and toast in his hands and he stood; his body towering over mine, which was now capable of sitting up in bed, but not yet ready to walk yet, without assistance anyway.

"You haven't eaten since you got here two days ago," he sighed offering the food again, but I quickly declined.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Fine." He turned his back to me and placed the food down on my bedside table. "You eat when you get ready to then," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and peered at the lighter in my hands, flipping the cap open to watch the flame beneath. He sat watching it too, but turned away soon after. "I'll be back in a few hours then. I have class."

I shrugged in a 'why- are- you- telling- me- this' sort of way and he left, grabbing his bag beside the door as he went, leaving the door partially open.

I sat their in a daze watching the red-blue flame dance round my fingers. My stomach churned irritably and I glanced at the food on my bedside table. It did look good and I hadn't eaten in three days, including the day I arrived.

What harm could it do? I might even begin to heal faster. That was a plus.

Extinguishing the flame, I grabbed the plate and began stuffing my face; ignoring the spoon and fork wrapped in a napkin. I used my hands; digging feverishly into the platter. My finger tips scrapped the glass and my knuckles knocked the slippery surface but I took little notice as I ate. The food tasted good to my dry buds, throat and stomach.

When the food was gone I dropped the plate back on the table and slipped back into the covers and toyed with my lighter once more, a tiny smile tweaking the sides of my lips as I thought of Bobby's thrilled expression when he entered the room and saw the plate empty.

Fuck, why did I give a fuck what he looked liked? He wasn't the reason why I'd eaten. Shit, I'd been starving. It was only natural I'd eat the food. He could try to rub it in and I'd light his ass on fire. The prick!

I smiled at my own ruthlessness as I closed my eyes. He did have a nice smile. I thought as his grinning face flashed before my closed lids.

Where in the hell did that come from? Never mind, I was tired. A full stomach did that to you.

He'd be back when I awaken and for some reason that soothed me as I slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't tease me about it though, and when he returned he nonchalantly picked up the empty plate and left the room to return it to the kitchens. When he returned he dropped down on his bed and pulled out his textbooks and began studying, his head resting on his fist, his legs bent in Indian-style.

I sat watching him, subconsciously playing with the flames produced by my lighter; making it grow then die at my will. Doing both; watching him and playing with fire were relaxing and I slowly lost track of time.

"So, you can manipulate fire?" he asked, looking at the flames dancing around my finger tips. I nodded as I pulled a fireball into my hands and showed it to him. The flame glowed in his eyes as he watched in amazement.

"I can't create it though," I confessed willingly like he'd care. He looked on and smiled.

"I can create ice," he said. And before I could ask him to show me he reached out a hand; a light white breeze-like mist can out of his hand and froze the fire ball in my fist. I dropped the icy ball onto the floor where it shattered.

He laughed and I sat silent, my shock speaking for me.

"So when did you know…you were a mutant I mean?" he asked scooting to the edge of his bed; studying forgotten in his excitement.

"I don't know," I lied growing suddenly angry at the direction the conversation was turning. I knew exactly when I'd known, or actually when it dawned on me that others in my life couldn't do what I could. I had been in class studying forest fires ironically, when the teacher demonstrated to us what a small controlled fire looked like and asked us to imagine that the fire was big, larger than life, she had said.

She had taken a match and placed it inside a tank and we watched excitedly through the glass as the fire had spread. She asked us one by one to describe what we saw. It had been my turn and as I spoke, I found myself growing extremely excited and noticeably thrilled by the destruction part of the flames. That's when it happened. The flames in front of us rose out of the tank at an alarming rate the more I talked. I, not knowing the extent of my powers hadn't thought much of it. As close as I'd gotten to a huge fire was the small ones I played with in the trash bin in my room at night when my parents were asleep.

Someone had yelled 'he's a freak' and I had been immediately been sent to the office; my parents called to pick me up. No explanation was good enough for my parents. I cried that entire night as I listened to my parents in the next room arguing about what to do with me; like I was some kind of pet they no longer wanted. They hadn't said my name, but called me 'it' and 'our problem.' The events after that day were history, history I'd rather not remember; and had forgotten until this moment.

"John," came Bobby's voice a few feet from my side.

"My name's not John," I hissed, not looking at him.

He was quiet; his eyes on my profile as I clicked the Zippo in my hands. I hadn't realized then that I was trembling. Fuck, I wasn't going to cry. I had left that part of my self behind in New York. It was John that wanted to cry, not me, not Pyro.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"Pyro, just tell me…" The way he said my name struck pity somewhere in my heart, yet the anger was still there.

"I said fuck off," I yelled pushing the other boy's hands back as they tried to comfort me.

He left the room without a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think you can walk?" Bobby asked helping me from the bed. I nodded my head and scooted off; my footing not as comfortable as I would have hoped.

"Look you're doing it. Does you're ankle hurt?"

I wiggled it and shook my head. "Not really."

He grinned and clasped me on the back and laughed. "Great, you can finally leave this room."

I looked sideways at him and grinned for the first time in a week. That's how long I'd been there healing. The entire time he'd sit and keep me company. He was very forgiving; not reminding me of our quarrels if he could help it. He hadn't asked any more personal questions since that day either, which I was thankful for. We simply sat and talked about things I couldn't know about, like movies, music artist, the latest TV show, and he'd keep me interested by going into as much detail as he could. Small talk. I was capable of having small talk. The thought still amuses me.

He gave me some of his clothes to wear which I was a little hesitate about taking, but he made it clear that they weren't a gift and he'd want them back at the end of the day. He knew, some how, that I didn't except gifts lightly. It usually meant that I'd have to give something back in return; like myself, in the past.

He turned away as I dressed and laughed when he saw how I looked in his jean jacket and dark denim jeans, that were a tad to long for my legs.

"What?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. The scars were gone, so was the black eye.

"Nothing?" he lied holding open the door. "Come on. Charles is waiting for you?"

"Xavier?" I asked remembering the old man in the wheelchair.

"Yeah, he wants to have that talk with you now."

"Why now?" I asked.

"I don't know. He figures he can convince you to stay."

Who said I was leaving? I thought swallowing my thoughts before I said them out loud. He must have been monitoring my thoughts again and knew I'd thought about leaving. But I had doubts about that now. He would know that as well.

"Fine," I'll go see him. "If you come with me?" I hadn't meant to say the last part but there it was; out for all to hear.

Bobby grinned and nodded. "I'll come if you want."

I nodded. And together we went to the old man's office. My heart throbbed in my ears. I was nervous as hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_Author**: Savvy  
**Characters/Ships**: John, Bobby  
**Fandom:** X-men  
**Summary**: After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
**Rating**: R for language, sexual references in first few chapters. NC-17 for later chapters  
**Warning**: Slash, angst  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.

**Chapter 3: Friends**

"You don't have to be nervous," Bobby said as we stood outside Xavier's office. "You've met him before. He wasn't that bad was he?"

"He told me things before I even said them. It was irritating."

"Well, try not to think," he joked nudging me in my arm. Normally, I would have hit him back but I was sort of past that now; with him anyway. When he stood up for himself and didn't simply take my bullshit over the past few days, and made it clear that he didn't appreciate my attitude on those days where I would snap at him for no apparent reason, something inside me clicked and I started to respect him more. We weren't friends by a long shot, but I got along with him. He really wasn't that bad, once you got past his annoying way of laughing at life and not taking things seriously.

"I'll do that," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and knocking on the door.

"Enter."

"I'll be in the student lounge until you finish," Bobby said walking down the hall.

I nodded and entered the room. There Xavier sat, his fingers intertwined on the desktop, the smile still present on his face like the day I first met him.

Before he could ask I sat in the chair offered for his guest and waited for him to speak. He noticed he wasn't as overbearing as that day and I quickly relaxed before his gaze, though just enough that my heart no longer pounded in my ears.

"It seems you've made yourself quite comfortable since you've been here," he said shuffling some papers on his desk and looking at me.

I shrugged. Where was he going with this?

"You've made a friend in Mr. Drake I see…"

"He's not my friend," I sneered.

"Of course not." He smiled nonetheless and continued on.

"I've received your blood test result back from the lab. There seemed to be a few drugs in your system, very peculiar, but there were no signs of any sexually transmitted diseases. You seem to have healed quite nicely too. Good," he quirked an eyebrow and dropped the files.

"Now, to answer your question from the other night…"

"What question?" I snapped.

"About how I knew you were coming."

You're a weirdo, that's how.

"You do want to know?"

"Sure."

"I have a machine I like to call cerebro. It helps me follow the paths of mutants, like yourself, among other things."

"What's a cerebro?" I asked leaning my head to the side and crossing my arms; my lips perking out disbelievingly.

"Why don't I show you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't look like anything special at first. I big round room with a catwalk reaching out into the center; I'd seen prostitutes do tricks that were more fascinating then what lay before me.

It wasn't until he placed a weird looking helmet on his head and used the damn thing that I was at a lost for words. Be still he told me. I couldn't move if I had wanted to.

"Cerebro magnifies my powers, making it possible to track the whereabouts of every single mutant that roams the planet earth. See, each red dot show mutants like you and I. Fascinating isn't it?"

And it was.

He took off the helmet and turned to face me. "I've only focused on your path just recently, a month or so actually. I saw you enter the small farming town just ten miles away. That's how I knew you were coming, though it took you a few days for to get here, I've known of your whereabouts' for much longer. Did you think it was a coincidence that you came here?"

He didn't wait for me to answer.

"My people brought you here. Jean helped by getting the word out among those like us. You weren't the first and you certainly won't be the last to come. We help our own here. We only ask that you give us a chance to help you. This is no place to fear John. You're welcome as long as you can call this place home."

I stood in silence.

"Think about it, and hopefully you'll come to a decision not to leave, as you were undoubtedly planning to do…though I think someone has changed your mind."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked and wheeled toward the door. "Breakfast is about to start. Hurry along."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't been prepared for the glares and whispered conversations that met my arrival in the breakfast hall.

"Who's that guy?"

"Why does he keep flicking that lighter? Is something wrong with him?"

"That's Bobby's weird friend, right?"

I walked a short distance behind Bobby my eyes focused on my destination; the furthest table from everyone else. I dropped into a seat in a dark corner and slumped down in my chair. My appetite was gone and a large part of me wanted to run to my room and hide. That was John talking, not Pyro, the tough, up for any challenge, portion of my personality. For some reason Pyro was hiding inside of me; frightened to come out before all these staring eyes. For the second time since I was small, I was unsure of myself.

I was afraid.

"Do you want me to get your food?" Bobby asked as he took a seat beside me.

"I'm not hungry," I lied as I stared into the small red flame in my hands.

"But you just told me that you were…"

"I lied, okay. I'm going back to the room." I stood and left the table.

"John," I froze. "Pyro, wait" he continued.

He followed be into the hall and gripped my arm, but I spun around and pushed him hard into a wall, my lower arm pressed firmly into his neck. I could feel his blood coursing through his veins as I pressed him against the hard, cold stone; the blood in my system fiery as I gazed into those damned blue eyes.

"Leave me alone," I hissed barely inches from his face.

His eyes wavered and he gasped. I could feel him trembling underneath my hold. I stepped back and stormed down the hall; not stopping until I was out of sight. It wasn't until I reached the third corridor that I realized I was going in the wrong direction and that I was lost. I tried retracing my steps but I only managed to go further into the school. Shit.

I turned left, then right, stopped at a junction that I didn't recognize, and then I continued straight. With each step I took I was getting more anxious. I could still hear their voice as they mocked me, made fun of my mere presence. Why had I tried to fit in? It had been a mistake. I wasn't welcome here and I knew it.

I stopped when I noticed the red curtains from the day I arrived. I was in the main lobby

again. The anxiety eased in my chest as I proceeded down the hall. If I got what little I now possessed and left, I knew I could make it outside the grounds before anyone noticed I was gone. They probably wouldn't care anyway, despite what they'd said.

When I found my, no not my room, Bobby's room, I pushed the door in, letting it bang off the walls and hurried to my bed; pulling off my, no Bobby's clothes; shirt first, then shoes and jeans. I flung them aside and began looking for my own.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. His voice was the only voice I recognized and the only one that made my heart stop in my chest and consider exactly what it was that I was trying to do.

"I'm leaving." I bent to pick up my thin black wind breaker, jeans and ripped tee from the floor and when I stood he was right behind me, his hand on my naked back.

"Why?" he asked; his voice sounded hurt and feeble. I quickly regretted what I had done earlier."Was it something I did?"

"Not everything's about you," I grimaced pushing his hands away.

"Was it the others? They're always that way with new people. They'll get use to you."

"They didn't bother me," I lied. "I was planning on going sooner or later, what better time than now. Anyway, I have no reason to stay."

He dropped down on his bed and watched me dress. I could tell he was thinking of a way to persuade me to stay, but what ever he said next wouldn't make a difference. I was leaving and that was final. I'd stayed too long.

"Stay for me."

I looked back at him and he looked pleadingly into my eyes. I shook my head. "Why should I stay for you?" The muscles in my chest tightened as I waited for an answer.

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do."

"I'm not your friend," I hissed; the fib flowing easily from my lips. I pulled my shirt over my head and sat to put on my shoes.

"Well, I'm your friend and I want you to stay." He stood from his bed and came to sit beside me. "At least stay until the snow melts. It's freezing out and you won't make it far."

"I've been in worse. I'll be fine."

"John!" he yelled getting frustrated and using my name to purposely piss me off. "I said fucking stay!"

I glared at him and to my surprise I saw tears in his eyes. He was trembling though he tried to hide it by standing up and pacing the room. He fought back his tears, but his body quacked under his skin. He really wanted me to stay…and after seeing him like this; fighting for me to stay with his whole heart, I wanted to.

"Fine," I whispered kicking off my shoes.

He stopped his course and grinned widely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But, I'm leaving as soon as the snow melts." I grimaced as I lay back into the white pillow and began flipping my Zippo between my fingers.

"Okay, deal."

We both knew I was lying.


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Feelings

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** John, Bobby  
**Fandom:** X-men  
**Summary:** After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
**Rating:** R for language, sexual references in first few chapters. NC-17 for later chapters  
**Warning:** Slash IN THIS CHAPTER, angst  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added:** December 27, 2006

**Chapter 4: Growing Feelings**

It had been one months since that talk and since I've grown use to being inside the school and going to classes along side Bobby. Since that talk I've haven't brought up the idea of my leaving. Hell, I didn't want to leave anymore. If I did, where would I go? What would I do? The answers haven't changed. I'd be doing the exact same things I'd done before I got here; living on the streets and hooking to get money. I didn't want to go back to that life. I wanted more for myself and here I could get that. I saw that now. Bobby kept me company. He introduced me to some of his friends and I tried my best to get to know them, but somehow they knew that I could care less if I was their friend or not, and because of that they stayed away. I couldn't get through a day without hearing a casual hello by those I passed; I passively nodded and head and continued on.

I was happy being alone. I didn't need anyone else. It took Bobby a while to realize that and eventually he gave up.

To pass the time when we were alone, we practiced our powers. I would start a fire; small though because we were usually inside when we did this, and Bobby would freeze the fire or else put it out. It's amazing how fast the time passed while we did this and it was even more fascinating how much water accumulated on the floor, beds and furniture before our eyes. We had a hell of a time getting the place back dry and I was guilty of singeing quite a few sheets and Bobby a few times. Though my ability to control my powers was getting better, I still slipped when I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I thought it was funny, but Bobby's using ice to cool the burn marks on his arms, yelled at me for being careless. I would apologize, though half-heartedly, and he would give in like he always would. That's just how he was.

During the night I would sit on the window seat and look out at the snow-filled grounds; Zippo in hand as I toyed with the flames; my mind was completely at ease. I thought about my life now. I had a roof over my head, food, and security. But something was missing that I couldn't quite figure out. I mean, what else could I want? I wasn't ungrateful at all. This was the first home I've actually had since I was small, so I was suppose to be content, right?

But I wasn't. I wanted more. Not material things, but something else. Maybe someone else. I leaned my head on the cold glass and glanced over at Bobby who sat reading on his stomach. Probably preparing for that test we had the next day. Why he worried when he made A's in everything, I don't know, but he was always a nervous wreck before exams. His forehead was scrunched up in that now familiar grimace making wrinkles across his forehead and his yellow pencil bounced up in down, stopping occasionally to write something before bouncing yet again. I should be studying too, because my grades were slipping, but my attention span was short as hell and studying got old quick.

Sitting here alone, next to a cold window was getting boring the longer I sat too.

"Take a break," I said throwing a pen at Bobby's head and smiling

He looked around at me and grimaced. "Shouldn't you be studying too? You do know you failed that last test?"

"I'll study once you take a break." I said preparing to aim another pen.

He looked at the makeshift bullet and sighed. "Fine," he smirked blocking my shot.

I pulled my legs back to give him room to sit down in front of me and grabbing a blanket from my bed I placed it over our legs to keep us warm. I bundled my arms under the cover and leaned my head against the glass.

"So…"

Bobby slouched down against the cushion behind his back and rested his legs on either side of my own. I felt his leg brush against mind as he got comfortable and my body tensed at the touch. My eyes closed partially as I calmed my nerves, then I looked back at him. "So?" he grinned.

"This is nice." And it was. My body warmed considerably next to his and I was now wide awake though it was going on midnight. I wanted to stay just like this…next to him.

He frowned at me and rolled his eyes. "Was this all you wanted to do?" he asked shaking his head disbelievingly. "I could be studying John."

"You could, but you know you want to spend time with your good buddy John," I added sarcastically, looking flattered all the while.

He laughed mockingly and made to stand. I don't know why I stopped him, but I did. I gripped his hand and pulled him back to look at me. "Really, I want you to stay. Just sit for a while." I have never pleaded for anything since that day when I was young. I had never wanted anything as much as I did right then. He leaned his head to the side and I knew he was on the fence about getting up anyway, but he stayed put. A flicker of happiness swelled up inside me. I waited as he got back comfortable and when he looked at me; those blue eyes shining from the glow of the snow falling outside, my heart swelled in my chest and I couldn't breath, so he spoke first.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked before looking out at the snow.

"Us," I said finally finding my voice.

He bit his bottom lip and smiled. "What about us?"

I looked down at my hands and flipped my lighter to buy time. I knew exactly what I meant. Since I arrived, Bobby was the only person I wanted to be with, not with like in a relationship…but with like friends. He understood me and I him, and when I was near him I felt alive. I looked at him like I looked at fire. He was my high, a tease that I enjoyed exploring; a thing I sought to control, though not fully. He was my opposite, calm, composed and confident. Being near him felt right…too right.

"I just, I don't know; wanted to say thank you…for you know…"

He nodded. "No problem."

I sat up a little and looked at his profile. "Why did you do what you did? When I first got here?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I liked the challenge. You looked like you were a loner so I wanted to see if I could break down your walls, make you trust me."

"I've never trusted anyone before. I couldn't where I'm from."

"Tell me about it; about your past." He sat up and scooted closer to me. "I really want to know."

I looked at him and I didn't see mockery in his eyes. He was serious. He really wanted to know. So I told him…everything; about my mother and her boyfriend, about the accident at school. About not understanding how I was different from everyone else and not knowing that it was wrong to be what I was until it was too late. About my life on the streets; how I made a living by selling myself and how after months on the street I simply got use to being used and thrown away like trash. It all flowed out my mouth like an open faucet. I told him about my drug use, how I had been gang raped when one client turned into five before I could stop what was happening. I'd honestly forgotten about that until now. I described everything so clearly it almost seemed like it happened yesterday. It was like all the suppressed memories showed themselves in that moment and my mind couldn't handle them. I didn't realize that I was crying until Bobby pulled me into his arms and rubbed my trembling body. It's all in the past, he said soothingly; his tenor voice making more tears, but they weren't mine, but his own.

We sat like that, his arms around me until I calmed and no more tears flowed from my burning eyes. I sat up and looked at him. Before I could get the words out my mouth he nodded.

"You're secret is safe with me," he said knowingly. "I won't tell anyone."

And he never did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**One year later.**_

"Wake up Pyro," Bobby said shaking my arms. I pushed his hands away and rolled to face the wall; pressing my pillow over my ears to drown out his voice. He sighed and continued shaking me until. Grabbing my Zippo from under my pillow I lit it and rolled over and thrust the flame under his nose. "It's too early. Leave me alone," I hissed coldly. He looked into the flames and smiled.

"It's your birthday," he laughed blowing the fire out with a cool breeze. "Get up. You have presents." He pointed to the foot of my bed where a tiny pile of decoratively wrapped packages lay. He must have seen my eyes lit up for he laughed and nudged me in my side. "Hurry and get dressed before the others come in. They want to see you open your presents."

He left the room as I dressed and when he came back Kitty, Siren, and a few others followed him. "Happy Birthday," they all yelled. Even after a year I still wasn't use to all the attention I was now getting. None of the people that stood before could be called friends, but they were nice and we talked occasionally. Bobby called them acquaintances and that's what they were.

"You look horrible," Kitty grinned looking at my flying hair and sleepy eyes.

You always look horrible; I couldn't help thinking though I smiled. "Nice to see you too."

"Open mine first," Siren said trusting a box shaped package into my hands. I looked at the card first and saw a devil boy playing with flames that read. "Keeping it Hot on Your Birthday." It was cute but the present was what I wanted. I pulled open the box and threw aside the filler paper and pulled out a black tee-shirt with the word "Pyro" written across the front in red bold lettering. It was really glittery.

"Um, thanks." I said feigning a smile and making a mental note to never wear the thing in public. It was a good gift though. I could dry off with it.

"Mine next," Kitty said thrusting her small present under my nose. I took it from her and opened it and to my astonishment, it was a book on pyrotechnics. "Wow, thanks," I said leafing through the pages and looking at the pictures.

One by one I opened the presents and in all I got several articles of clothing, several lighters, multiple hats and oddly enough a red flamed towel from Colossus. "I didn't know what to get," he grimaced.

I laughed.

As everyone left I sat looking at all my presents and it was then that Bobby; pushing the other presents aside, sat before me and held out his present. "Happy Birthday."

I looked at the boy before me and grimaced. He had changed so much from that boy I first met a year ago. I had changed too, but like anyone, I couldn't see how much. But Bobby was taller, his voice deeper and his eyes bluer if that were possible. He no longer had that boyish hair cut that I remembered, but his hair stood up at weird angles at the front of his head. And it was a light brown instead of dirty blonde. It looked good on him. He now wore a green form fitting tee that showed off his flat chiseled stomach and faded jeans; his grin showed his pearly-white.

I pulled my gaze from his face and took the offered gift. "You didn't have to get me anything," I said as I unwrapped the tiny box.

"I wanted to. Trust me, you'll like it."

I smiled and opened the box and inside lay a silver ring with a fire design and the words "Bobby and John" around the edge. Inscribed along the inside was the date we first met 'January 16.' As I looked at the ring I couldn't move. My mind was racing. My feelings for the other boy had grown over the course of a year and now, seeing our names there, intertwined between flames on the ring, brought all those feelings back to me. I couldn't speak.

"Do you like it?" He asked peering at the ring. I nodded and slipped it on my ring finger.

"Thanks," I said my voice breaking. I feigned a coughed to hide my nervousness.

"It's not too much is it? I knew I should have gotten you a shirt or a towel…"

"It's great," I said laughing at the joke. "I've never gotten something like this before, that's all." I bent my head and cursed myself for being such a girl over this all. It was just a damn ring. Why was I reacting this way?

He scooted closer to me and rested his forehead against mine. "John, we're friends. I'll do anything for you."

I looked up into his eyes; our noses brushing against each other as I pulled back to focus. "You're such a dunce, Iceman," I said smiling, noticing that his eyes rested on my lips.

"Is that so?"

"That's what I said."

He went to speak, but there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I forgot." Bobby stood from the bed and crossed to the door. I couldn't see who it was, but when he returned he was carrying a small chocolate cake. "This is a gift from the professors."

He placed it on the bed before me and sat. "So, make a wish," he said using one of my gifts to light the seventeen candles on the cake. I smiled and closed my eyes.

A wish. Where do I start? I could wish for something superficial like a car like those I saw in Scott's garage, or maybe a jet like the one below stairs. A new wardrobe wouldn't hurt, and I could definitely use a new pair of shoes. But none of them was what I truly wanted. I opened my eyes and looked at the boy before me and smiled and when he smiled back, I knew exactly what I wanted to wish for, though I knew it would never come to be.

I blew out the candles one by one and when I looked up Bobby peered into my eyes and smirked. God, was I that obvious?

"We'll eat this later. You ready for breakfast?"

"I'm starving," I smirked.

He stood from the bed and together we left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never kissed anyone before," I confessed before downing another glass of wine. I reached for the bottle that lay on the floor at my feet and poured another glass. It was now thirty minutes after midnight and Bobby and I sat playing cards on his bed downing bottle after bottle of strawberry wine. I had convinced the other boy to drink with me. He had been hesitant at first, but after I forced him to drink a shot of the sweet liquid, he now drank willingly. The wine wasn't as alcoholic as I would have hoped, but it did create a nice buzz that was very welcomed.

My head spun as I threw back my second glass before picking up my cards from the floor.

"You're turn," I said.

"You've never been kissed?" he said disbelievingly.

"Is that so hard to believe? I may have been a whore at one time, but I didn't fall in love with my fucking clients. It was fuck and go my friend. Kissing didn't get me paid."

Bobby sat silent after these words. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's in the past. I'm over it." I snapped a little louder than I intended.

"I can teach you," Bobby said moving the cards aside and moving toward me.

"Like hell you will. That's the alcohol talking."

"I'm not drunk. I only had two glasses and anyway, mutants have a higher body temperature. We burn the stuff faster."

He moved to my side and smirked. "I'll be gentle," he said as he leaned in and I moved back.

"If you're not drunk, why are you doing this?"

"You ask too many questions, John. I'm doing this because I want to. Girls kiss their friends all the time. It's the same thing."

"Girls are weird."

"How intuitive!"

"Fuck you," I hissed. That was the alcohol talking but I didn't care. I knew if I kissed him he would know that I wanted more from him than friendship. I wouldn't be able to help myself.

He brought his face within inches of my own and gazed those baby blue eyes into my own. I could feel his warm breath on my face that turned icy cold as he blew a light foggy breeze over my face, making my entire body goose and my skin heat. I could feel his hands grip my thigh as he leaned in and I closed my eyes preparing for the kiss, that didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw him quickly look up. I looked down and peered at the erection about the burst through my pajama pants. My face blushed and I looked up nervously and met his eye.

"John?" he whispered moving his hands from my thigh. I shoved him away.

"I told you this was a bad idea," I hissed standing from the floor. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

I turned the only light in the room off and climbed into bed. My heart pounded in my ears as I pressed my head firmly into my pillow, pulling the blankets over me. I squeezed my eyes close to try and get his face out of my head, but the more I tried the harder it got. Shit, I thought as I pulled the covers higher. I knew this shit would happen. He thinks I'm a freak. That's all I need.

I heard him climb into his bed moments later. His bed squeaked as he turned onto his side and slept; his breathing growing calmer each second. How would I explain what happened in the morning? Hell, Bobby probably wouldn't look me in the face in the morning. What in the world was I talking about?

I knew I wouldn't have theses urges to sleep with guys if I hadn't gotten use to the feeling during those years out on the street. I wasn't gay by a long shot, but my body wanted something my mind didn't, or didn't want yet. I had hated gay sex at first; finding penetration extremely uncomfortable and fucking humiliating. But, after the fifth time, I guess my body accepted that this was what would be happening from now on and that I should to get use to. Guys paid the most, though I tried to deny it. Why not enjoy myself in the meantime? I thought. It started to feel real fucking good and it got to the point where I sought it out whether I needed the money or not. Fucking hormones. I figure there is some rift between my brain and my cock that now throbbed in my pants. I hadn't even been thinking about sex at the time, but my body sure had been and Bobby knew it. Fuck, he practically felt the damn thing through my jeans. I rolled onto my side and gripped my pillow; my head turned in Bobby's direction.

I had gotten through an entire year without this shit. Why did this have to happen now? Making sure that he was asleep, I rolled onto my back and pulled down my pants and boxers that were now wet with pre-cum. Fuck.

Raising one leg, I slid one finger, than another into my ass and stroked my erection; using the cum around the tip to lessen the rough friction my hand created. I bit my bottom lip to quiet my moans as I spread my legs further apart and slid my fingers in as far as I could get them; moving them in and out in rhythm with my other hand. My head pressed back into the pillow, I quickened the strokes; my body trembling as I pictured Bobby on top of me, his hips grinding into my ass as he thrust deeper and deeper into me; the cool tip of his dick making my body shiver as it toyed with my opening. The thought made my head spin as the thought of his head bent to his chest as he came flashed before my eyes. It would be fucking beautiful. I held my breath until I came, a small whimper escaping my lips, but nothing too loud as to not wake the sleeping boy in the next bed.

Then I heard it, a muffled moan coming from Bobby's bed. I wasn't sure whether I had imagined it or whether I really did hear it, because as soon as I heard it, it was gone. I lay on my side and listened, but the only sound I could was the beating of my own heart. Using the edge of sheet to wipe cum from my stomach and thighs, I pulled my boxers and pants up around my waste.

I listened to my heart beat until I fell asleep. I'd deal with the consequences of tonight in the morning.

* * *

**Author Note**: I would love to know what you think. I have yet to find all the mistakes in this chapter, but I'll be rereading it for grammatical and puncuation errors later. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	5. Chapter 5: I Could Get Use to This

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** John, Bobby  
**Fandom:** X-men  
**Summary:** After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
**Rating**: NC-17 (Mature Readers Only)  
**Warning:** Slash, angst BOTH WILL DEFINATELY BE IN THIS CHAPTER  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added:** December 27, 2006

**Chapter 5: I Could Get Use to This**

When I woke the next morning Bobby was already up, his bed made and the sheets as cold as the temperature outside. I didn't even want to get up. What was the point? I hated uncomfortable silences and that's exactly what I would get when I saw Bobby. If my erection hadn't scared him away, his hearing me masturbate last night sure would have. But I wasn't sure if he had, so the probability of that was still in my favor. At least there some luck was on my side today.

After breakfast and my first class, I took a walk outside in the snow; the green hoody I'd been given on my birthday pulled tightly around my slim body. I had gloves on my hands and boots on my feet so I was quite warm. My naturally high body temperature didn't hurt either. I kicked the snow aside as I walked in the frozen and now dead gardens behind the school. The wind whipped around me as I circled what had been a rose bush and I pulled my cap tighter around me. I hadn't seen Bobby all morning. It didn't take a wise person to see that he was avoiding me. He was in my first class and unlike everyone else I hadn't been surprised when he hadn't shown up. I hadn't seen him at breakfast and after getting asked my multiple people where he was I now found myself out here in the fucking North Pole, freezing my ass off, but comfortably away from the watchful eyes of those inside the school.

Making my way around a particularly large hedge I veered around a pine tree and it was then that I saw Bobby sitting on a bench, his head resting in his hands. I ducked behind the tree and peered around to watch him. He didn't seem to be crying, but he wasn't as peppy as the Bobby I was use to.

This was what happened to guys who realize their friends get off near them. I fucking screwed up everything. Should I go talk to him? No. I would talk to him when he comes to talk to me. His terms. That would be best. I retraced my steps back to the school and walked back to our bedroom and curled up on my bed to get warm. I leaned over and picked up one of the lighters I'd gotten for my birthday and flicked the flint creating a small fiery glow. The flame thrashed back and forth before my eyes calming my senses. I could sit and look at this for hours if I wanted to. It was freaking hypnotizing, but for some reason my attention lagged and I pushed the lighter aside and fell back into the covers and waited. I would wait until he came back and stopped ignoring me. If that took all day, so be it.

I was patient.

I missed my second class and I missed dinner, but it didn't matter. It was worth it when he came through the door and looked down at me; his face flushed as if he'd just run and he probably had. He did that when he was angry about something. Was he angry at me now?

I didn't move, but lay under the covers, staring at the ceiling as he walked around the room gathering clothes and a towel before going to the restroom to take what I figured was a shower as I listened to the water pound the marble tile.

When he came out he was wrapped in the towel at the waist, his hair wet and strewn on his head in wet, dripping tangles. I saw his eyes glance my way before he dropped his towel and sat to lotion his semi-wet limbs. Was he expecting me to look at him? Because I wasn't. I stood from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower as well. It didn't seem like there would be much talking tonight and might as well take a bath before bed.

I preferred the Jacuzzi tub to the walk in shower. The water pressured soothed my muscles and when I finished I usually sat and listened to the bubbling sounds the shoots made. I turned the hot water on and got it as hot as I climbed in. The water hissed and steamed as I descended and once in a started washing. When I finished I leaned my head on the side of the tub and closed my eyes, the sound of the water rushing toward my body blocking out all other noise from the room next door. I didn't bother to think about what would happen once I stepped back into the room to face Bobby. He would either already be in bed sleeping or waiting for me to come out. I hope it was the latter. We really needed to talk.

It was after I climbed out the tub and let out the water that I realized that there were no more towels in the cabinet. I searched the beige tiled room from the ceiling to the floor but I couldn't find a damn one. Shit, now I wish he was asleep. I had to pass his bed to get to mine. That would be a sight to see. I looked hopefully in the laundry shoot where I'd placed my clothes after I undressed and checked to see if maybe the clothes hadn't fallen down; but I only saw darkness and lint. Crap. Well, I couldn't stay in here all day, and it wasn't like this was the first time he'd seen me nude; though those other times he known I was turned on by him. But like I said, I couldn't stay here all night.

I nudged the door open and peered out and saw that he was wide awake and reading on his bed. Fuck.

"I need a towel," I said from behind the door.

"Um, I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" I snapped.

"The laundry was just picked up and they took it," he said

"Well, throw me something to dry off with."

I waited and listened to his feet moving around the room. "All you have is a shirt."

"What?" I hissed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Well, they couldn't tell which ones were clean and which ones weren't so they took them all."

"You let them?"

"What was I supposed to do, tackle them?"

"Yes."

The shirt was thrust around the door and I saw that it was one of my longer one that reached to me knees. I snatched it out of his hands and pulled it on and stormed out the room. I glared at him as I walked to my bed and sat, making sure that my shirt was down in all directions.

"Sorry," he called over to me as he climbed back onto his bed and opened his book.

"Sure you are. I bet you're enjoying this?"

"I am actually."

I turned around and looked at him. He smiled at me before turning back to his book. I tried my hardest to stay angry but the way he grinned as he read amused me. He sure knew how to piss me off. I pulled out my lighter and created enough heat to dry myself and heat the entire room and my back goosed as I felt a cool breeze blow past my back and when I turned I saw a tornado like wind blowing around Bobby's bed.

"Fuck, that's cold," I hissed wrapping a blanket around myself.

"Well, I wasn't about to bake in that inferno," he grimaced. We sat for a moment not looking at each other than when he spoke his words took me off guard.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked around at me. "You know what I mean?"

I nodded as I pulled the covers closer to my lean frame and fell back into the covers. So, I was right. I had freaked him out the other night. What was I going to do now? There was a knock on the door that made us both jump. "Your laundries outside the door," a girl's voice said from behind the door. I looked at Bobby and he got the hint and went to the door and pulled in the basket of clothes. I met him as he backed into the room. He stood and turned around and ran flat into me.

"Um, sorry," I said looking up at the taller boy. God, I felt like a bitch standing beside him in only a thin white shirt and socks.

"It's my fault," he said, gripping my waist firmly as he moved around me. I could literally feel all the blood in my body flow downward to my groin at the touch. Fuck. I rummaged through the basket and pulled out boxer and wool pants. I faced toward the wall and pulled them on and crossed back to my bed and climbed in.

"Good night," I said switching off my side lamp and rolling to my side. I wanted to sleep. That was the only way to ignore the yearning need for sex that possessed me. I squeezed my legs tight and shut my eyes. Just breathe. Just fucking breathe!

"John?" His voice was close at my back. I lay unmoving. Maybe he would go away. Please let him go away! I felt his weight press down on the bed; the bed squeaked as he scooted closer to my back and rested a cool hand on my shoulder. "John?"

I couldn't ignore him any longer. "Huh?" I moaned, rolling around to look up at him. I scooted up onto my elbows to see him more clearly.

"We're friends, right?"

What an odd question.

"Yeah."

"You remember that promise I made a long time ago when I said I would keep your secret about your past."

"Uh huh, what are you getting at?" I was getting nervous now. Had he told someone about that night?

"I kept your secret then and I'll keep your secret now. I won't tell anyone."

"Bobby, what in the hell are you talking about?" I sat up.

He looked lost and his eyes wondered to the ceiling. He looked toward the blanket again and fingered a loose thread as he thought around for words.

"I mean about last night, when we were playing cards. When I tried to kiss you…"

"I said forget about that. It doesn't matter…"

"It does to me," he said cutting my words off in mid-sentence. "I know why you reacted that way. I had to think about it for a while today until I remembered exactly what you told me that night; about how you did favors in exchange for money and how you got use to it; and didn't fight it anymore. It's not your fault, I see that now." He paused and waited for some sort of resolution or shouts of denial that I couldn't give him. I meant every word I said that night. I had told the whole truth and now it was coming back to bite me.

"You were young. You didn't know what you were doing," he continued. "I can't hate you for wanting something your body accepted so long ago. I can't begin to understand what you must have gone through. I've tried to understand, but I can't." he shook his head then continued.

"We're friends and you told me that you trusted me more than you've trusted anyone else in your life and you promised that you'd give me whatever I needed, when I needed it, if you could. John, let me do the same for you. _Let_ me help you."

"Bobby, are you high on gas fumes, because you're talking nonsense," I laughed nervously twirling the silver ring on my ring finger. "You're not gay so you can't help me."

"You're not gay either, so what's the difference? It'll just be sex."

"You're a virgin!" I hissed, quickly getting irritated.

"I'll give you my virginity," he murmured, his voice deep and trembling in his throat. He gripped my upper arms and looked into my eyes. "I want to give my virginity to you."

I tensed under his firm hold and my eyes faltered under his. "Bobby, I can't let you do that. We're friends but, I've only known you for a year."

He released my arms and moved closer to my side. "You've never been this considerate before. Don't start now," he murmured; his eyes barely visible as he looked at my lips and then into my eyes. "Let me do this for you."

My eyes partially closed as he caressed my cheek with his thumb, and they shut as he leaned in; pressing his lips against mine.

It was our first kiss.

I melted against his embrace as the hand on my cheek moved around to the base of my neck and massaged. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips as he suckled my bottom lip before deepening the kiss. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, our mouths' parting just long enough for him to climb under the cover with me and slide between my legs. My body quaked as his pressed down against my rising erection and began suckling my neck. I dug my fingers into his arms as my body eased and pushed him up.

"Bobby, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked looking into his eyes. His face had changed. It was no longer the face I remembered; calm and collect, but the face of someone horny and crazed by lust. His breaths were quick as he nodded and bent to recapture my lips.

With out hesitation, I gave my body to him and he took with the tender hands, and mouth of a virgin; gentle and unsure. I laughed as he nipped my earlobe and whispered 'help me' in my ear.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him at the waist. Being on top of him in such a provocative way brought home the fact that this was my best friend lying before me; fully willing to give himself to my discretion. I wanted him more than anything I've ever wanted in my life, but I wanted to be gentle. It was his first time after all.

I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside and bent to line the curves of his abs with heated kisses. His hands rubbed my head as I suckled one tight nipple; circling my tongue around it before nipping it softly. His body rose from the bed as I licked from his chest to his neck and sucked the hot skin there. He tasted sweet to my buds and his scent was that of fresh after shave and cologne. I continued open mouthed kisses across his chin and seized his mouth once again, by hands gripping the sheet next to his head.

My hips moved back and forth over him as I massaged his erection between my legs and he gripped my ass and squeezed, pressing me harder yet over him.

It felt so good to be like this with him. He wanted me. I felt it in the way his tongue circled between my lips and by the way he looked at me when I broke the kiss.

I fumbled with my draw strings and I guess I took too long for he pushed my hands aside and gripped the strings in his hand and used his powers to incase the strings in ice that he snapped off like brittle sticks. He sat up and gripping the bottom of my shirt; pulled the fabric over my head and threw it aside before recapturing my lips. I grinned into the kiss as he pulled down my pants and boxers and threw them to the side as well. I was now completely naked over him and weirdly enough I felt comfortable under his prying eyes. I pushed him forcefully onto his back to reclaim control and pulled off his pants and boxers that were soaked with pre-cum. His erection sprung into the air once the fabric was off and I didn't have much time to marvel at the delicious site when he pulled me into another kiss, his fingers nails digging into my thighs as he spread them further apart and pulled me higher, so that I now sat over his wet shaft.

I hunched over him; back and forth and round and around until he growled and begged me for more. Taking his request I slid down his legs an off.

"Bend you legs," I said tapping his calves. He did as he was told though he sat up and looked down at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I smirked and gripped him in my hand and squeezed. His eyes closed and he collapsed back onto his back. I faintly heard the word "Fuck' murmured on a moan as I stroked his shaft. I've only heard Bobby curse twice since I arrived; once when I threatened to leave and now as he trembled in my hand; his thighs spreading wide as I stroked harder and tighter on his erection; his cum sliding over and between my fingers.

His body bucked when I took him into my mouth. He grabbed my head and tangled his fingers in my hair as I sucked the mushroom tip and pulled up; letting his seed trail from my lips in a pearly-white stream before taking his entire eight or so inches into my mouth again. I licked, I sucked, I teased until I heard him say my name. When he came I took him into my mouth; letting his cum ooze down my throat. God, he tasted so fucking good.

"I want it," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. I laughed and he did too, though I knew he was serious. I rose back over his penis; stroking to get it back hard. It didn't take that long before I had it standing at attention. My hands were skilled after years of practice. I knew exactly where to touch to make him cum once more, but I didn't want that. I wanted to ride him first.

I reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of oil. I had already opened it to assist with past masturbations. I squeezed an ample amount on him, spreading it out with my right hand and using my left to rub some between my legs that was already moist with his sperm. Throwing the bottle on the floor beside the bed I lowered myself over his waist and sat.

"I want you on top," I said looking down into his blue eyes. He nodded and we switched positions.

"What if I do this wrong?" he asked and for the first time he looked unsure of himself.

"Trust me," I said positioning his erection to my opening. "You can't do this wrong."

"Pyro?"

"Just fuck me," I sneered; grabbing his back as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He grabbed my ass, lifting me from the bed and in one swift movement he thrust his entire dick into my ass, pushing all the air out of my lungs. "Shit!" I hissed as my body trembled, my head pressed down into my chest as I bit my bottom lip. I could barely breathe as he rocked me back and forth; his head bent beside mine as worked me into oblivion. He filled me completely; stretching me out more with each thrust he made. I missed this. I didn't know how much until then.

He did what felt good to him nonetheless. He would pull out until only the tip connected our two bodies. Then inch, by wonderful inch he would slide in and then out until he was completely inside me, then he would repeat until I begged for more. And he gave.

He learned quickly. When I moved to my knees, he entered me from behind with the knowledge I only assumed came from playful curiosity. He wasn't gentle in the least as he dug his nails into my thighs and forced me back and forth onto his cock. I was weak by now, my whole body trembling as I came for the third time; my legs spread wide as he pulled in and out of me in perfect rhythm with my heart. He continued on and didn't stop until he came deep inside of me, our exhausted bodies shivering as we both came down from cloud fucking nine.

"Damn Iceman," I said as I rolled onto my back beside him. "Ever heard of being gentle," I laughed.

"Well, you weren't exactly playing nice yourself," he said nursing his multiple wounds by placing a thin ice layer on top.

I ignored the burning scratches on my one fragile frame and pulled out my Zippo and toyed with the flame. Other smoked cigarettes and talked after sex. I played with fire. It was relaxing after receiving the brunt of someone's horniness up the ass for almost an hour.

"What now?" he asked looking at me, his boyish charm returning full blast as he leaned over me.

"Now," I said closing the lighter and setting it aside. "We sleep."

I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist and together we slept, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

I could get use to this.

* * *

**Author Note**: Lots of adult content in this chapter! Now you understand the rating. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dogged Faced Rose

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** John, Bobby  
**Fandom**: X-men  
**Summary:** After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
**Rating:** R for language, sexual references in first few chapters. NC-17 for later chapters  
**Warning**: Slash, angst  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added:** December 29, 2006

**Chapter 6: A Dogged Faced Rose**

I woke the next morning to a cold chill enveloping my entire body. Pulling the covers closer I sat up and looking around and saw Bobby sitting by the window that was thrown wide open; the wind blowing through pushing the curtains aside in its haste. The howl it made caused my ears to ring.

"What in the fuck is your problem," I yelled over the sound, my eyes squinted against the wind blowing directly into my face.

"Oh, sorry," Bobby laughed closing the window. "I needed some fresh air." He crossed back to the bed and sat on the edge, his hair strewn on his head; his skin cold as ice.

"Good morning to you too," he grimaced.

"You're supposed to pamper me when I wake up. Not freeze my ass off."

"Hahaha, we can all wish right?" he joked poking me in my nose. "Do you have any regrets about last night?"

"I have a lot of regrets about this morning," I sneered grabbing for my lighter and warming my hands with the flame. He scooted closer to my side and rubbed his nose against my cheek before kissing my ear. I grinned when he whispered naughty things in my ear some of which were down right disgusting, but in a good way.

He bent and blew out the flame and nudged me onto my back with cold hands. I winced at his touch. He kissed my lips; suckling at my bottom lip. "Bobby," I laughed when he blew an icy breeze into my mouth. "What's gotten into you?" I asked knowing the answer before he responded. "I want more," he groaned licking my chin and sucking my neck.

"Fine, but make it quick."

And he took me, letting me ride him until he came. We assuaged each other needs. When we weren't in class, eating, or hanging out with friends we fucked. Simple as that. We didn't make love; we had sex, no strings attached. We were friends and that's what friends did for each other. Rather that was Bobby's logic. I happily went along with it. I wanted him and he wanted me. We never talked about our relationship. There was no need. When he went on dates, I didn't feel any jealousy and it was the same for him I thought… But why should we be jealous, because when we finished with whatever girl caught our eye that week, we would come back to the other who sat waiting with open arms.

No matter how many people I dated, it was Bobby's arms I wanted to be in. I didn't tell him this though. I personally went on dates only to have something to do while he was busy. That may sound mean once you consider all the girls I hurt, but I didn't care. Like I said, I didn't care about anyone other than Bobby in that way. I trusted Bobby and no one else.

Five month passed like this but I should have known better to think that things would stay the same.

Maybe I didn't see what was right in front of me, but when Bobby woke up in the middle of the night crying his eyes out I didn't know what to do with him, or myself.

"What's wrong? I asked sitting up in the bed and looking at him. I had no motherly instincts so I was lost as hell. I instantly thought it was something I had done. We had only fallen asleep two hours ago after having sex. What could have happened in such a short period of time?

"It's nothing. Just go back to sleep," he sniffled climbing from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

I climbed out as well and walked to the closed door and knocked. "Iceman, tell me what's wrong?" I leaned my head against the wall next to the door and closed my eyes. I was fucking exhausted and right now I didn't want to deal with this shit, but hearing him crying on the other side of the door kept me at the door. "Open the fucking door."

"Fucking leave me alone." He yelled through the door, his words as cold as the ice that quickly formed around the knob making it impossible to turn. I beat on the door but he didn't respond.

"Fine," I yelled kicking the door with my foot but quickly regretting afterward as pain shot up my entire leg. I limped back to his bed and pulled my covers off and threw them onto my own and climbed underneath. This wasn't the first time he pulled this shit and I was sure it wouldn't be the last. I propped my head on my arm and looked toward the door. He would come out and this time I'd be waiting. Yeah, if you're thinking, this isn't the first time he pulled this shit. He did it a couple weeks ago too. I hadn't known what to do then and I didn't know what to do now. He would come out, ignore me like some dead insect smashed under his shoe and climb into bed. I would huff and fall asleep and in the morning he would act like nothing happened. We'd kiss and make up and go on with our day. At least I did. Something was obviously bothering him and until he told me what it was I stayed in the dark.

Just as I assumed he came out of the bathroom, his head hung low to his chest, his eyes red from crying so much. He didn't even glance my way as he climbed into bed and rolled to his side away from me. I didn't huff and go to sleep. He was going to tell me what was the problem or neither of us would be getting much sleep tonight.

I climbed out of the bed and walked over to his and pulling back the covers climbed into the queen sized bed behind him. "Bobby," I whispered rubbing his forearm and kissing his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong?" I hadn't expected an answer so quickly, but when he spoke I could tell he was pissed.

"I'm tired of this, what we're doing." He looked over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes. "I can't do this anymore."

I sat up and looked down at him. "Do what anymore?" I asked, preparing myself for the inevitable answer that I knew was coming.

He sat up and looked me directly in the face. "Don't you want to stop playing these games? Aren't you sick of dating other people?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to see other people. We're just friends. That's what you said wasn't it?"

He bent and rested his head in his hands and shook his head. "Don't you like me?" he asked murmuring into his hands.

"Bobby?" I huffed.

"John, can you honestly say you don't have feeling for me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I shook my head. "I don't know. You're my friend, and we have great sex, but…I'm not gay…" I flipped my Zippo in my hand. I knew he wouldn't take that for an excuse. We had both confirmed that we were bisexual months ago when we had sat up all night talking about which girls had the biggest boobs and then making out and fucking until the next morning.

"Fuck John," he hissed, snatching the lighter out of my hand and throwing it to the floor. "Don't pull that 'I'm not gay' shit. Haven't I've proved myself to you yet? I want to be with you. Don't you see that?"

He was sounding more like me everyday.

"What do you want me to say? That I want to be with you too? I don't know what the hell I want, Bobby. I'm not use to this shit!"

He glared at me; his chest heaving up and down as he fought to control his anger. I turned away from his prying eyes and looked out the window next to my bed. Why was I fighting him? He was my fucking best friend and he wanted to be with me. I should be happy about that, but I wasn't. The only thought that replayed in my mind was that he would hurt me. Everyone else did, why should he be any different. I trusted him as a friend, but not as anything more. As a friend I could keep him at a distance. There were no attachments. If the friendship ended I'd simply move on, unscathed. In a relationship everything would change. I could be hurt…again. I was unwilling to take that chance. I guess I didn't trust him as much as I thought. I had to tell him the truth.

"John," he whispered to my back, "I love you."

I winced at the words. God, couldn't he just drop it. "I don't love you," I said bluntly. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I'm so fucking confused. "Don't love me, you'll only get hurt. Let's keep everything the way they are…."

"I don't want that," he growled pushing my comforting hand away. "Why are you so afraid to let me in?" he asked angrily. "How can you stay so distant after all this time?"

I shook my head and stood from the bed. "I should have fucking left before shit got this far." My eyes were burning and I turned my back to him to hide the tears that were now flowing freely from my eyes. I hadn't cried in over three years. I hadn't had a reason to. "I do want to be with you…" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Then be with me then," he yelled slamming his fist on the bed and accidentally freezing the sheets. He came to stand in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you because I'm not like everyone else."

I looked up at his face that lay in half shadow. He stroked my cheek and bent to kiss my forehead. "You said you trusted me. Trust me now."

"I love you, Pyro," he said holding my right hand and twisting the silver ring that he'd given me on my birthday that now had the date we met and the date or our first kiss engraved on it.

He kissed me on the lips and held me tighter in his arms. I rested my head on his chest. "I love you too, Iceman."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seven Month's Later: January _

"John, pay attention," Jean yelled to the back of the class during one of her many lectures on American History.

I snapped my focus back to the front of the class. The entire classes' eyes were on me. I smirked and flicked them all off and they quickly turned around in their seats. "Fucking nerds," I whispered as I flicked my Zippo in my hands and looked out the window where a long line of students were now following Cyclops to the garages. I leaned forward in my seat and watched Bobby trudge though the snow feeling right at home while those around him gripped their jackets closer around themselves and eyed him irritably.

I hid a laugh behind my hands as I looked at the ring on my finger. I took it off and read the three dates now lining the inner side. The newest one being the first time Bobby and I made love. It was the same night we said we loved each other. We had taken our time that night, enjoying each kiss, each caress, and each orgasm. My goosed by just thinking about it. Each time after that had been just as pleasing, but you always remembered the first; though it wasn't our first time, it was still rather memorable.

I had given him a similar ring for his birthday but it had icicles intertwining our names. The dates were the same. I could just see it gleaming on his finger as he crossed the snow.

"John?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice seeming far anyway even to my ears.

"What's the answer to the question?" Jean asked crossing her arms.

"What was the question?" I asked pulling my eyes from the window and looking at her. I smirked as snickers erupted throughout the room.

"You need to pay more attention, Mr. Allerdyce," she snapped before questioning another student.

"You should be more interesting."

She looked my way and glared. I shrugged and continued to flip my Zippo open and close, my powers lengthening and shortening the flame until the class was dismissed.

It wasn't a shock that I received detention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear about the new people?" Kitty asked walking to my left. I glanced down at her and shook my head.

"What new people?" I asked looking around for Bobby.

"A man and a girl. They were brought in last night by Cyclops, Jean and Storm."

I shrugged. "What's it to me?"

"She's in our next class," Kitty added enthusiastically.

"And your point?" I spotted Bobby a few feet away and Kitty's words few out the window.

"Urghh, you're horrible," she laughed walking ahead. "See you in class."

"Uh huh, that's nice." I ran to Bobby and held out my detention slip. "It's your fault, you know."

"How so?" he said handing it back and pecking me quickly on the cheek before anyone saw.

"I was watching you out the window. Grey asked a question and I had no idea what it was."

"And that's my fault how?" he joked as we walked to our next class together.

"You're distracting," I grimaced nudging him in the side.

"And, you're attention span is short, my friend," he laughed as we entered Storm's class and took seats in the back beside Kitty.

"There she is?" Kitty whispered, pointing to a brunette girl talking a seat just behind me. I glimpse a quick look at her and I wasn't impressed, but Bobby, it seemed was. I raised an eyebrow at the way he looked at her when she took a seat beside him. I was use to the way he looked at people. Girls mostly. He had four looks: An angry one; that could be distinguished from the others by the wrinkles that formed on his forehead when he scrunched up his nose. A happy and relaxed look that was obvious when he smiled for no apparent reason. An annoyed look. This one was hardest to distinguish because he may look calm and collect, but his talkativeness would go down a notch and he'd become almost like a mime. It was funny really. Then there was the 'I'm interested' look. I can't lie and say that I haven't seen this look on several occasions when he looked at girls in the school, because I had, but it was nothing compared to the way he looked at this girl. It was almost the same way he looked at me, except something was different. Too different.

"I'm Bobby. What's your name," he asked looking at the dogged faced girl.

"Rogue," she answered smiling.

I sat silently and watched as he did one of the tricks I'd watched him learn first hand in class a few weeks back. He formed a crystalline rose on her desk.

"Welcome to Mutant High." He smiled.

"John!"

What the fuck had I done now?

"What?" I asked turning in my seat and looking at Storm.

"What's the answer to my question?"

"How in the hell am I suppose to know?"

I got another detention at the end of that class too.

This was turning out to be a horrible day.


	7. Chapter 7: Dates on a Ring

**_Story Title: Learning to Trust- Pyro, Bobby  
_Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships**: John, Bobby  
**Fandom:** X-men  
**Summary**: After coming upon Xavier's Academy, John tries to adjust to the life of a normal teenager.  
**Rating**: R for language, sexual references in first few chapters. NC-17 for later chapters  
**Warning:** Slash, angst  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added:** December 29, 2006  
**Finished**: December 29, 2006

**Chapter 7: Dates on a Ring**

I didn't say anything to Bobby during the next few weeks and he, oddly enough, didn't say anything to me; about her anyway. I sat beside him in the dining hall and rested my hand on his thigh to get his attention.

"What's up with you?" I asked following his gaze that was even now focused on Rogue's back.

"What do you mean?" he asked squeezing my hand so that no one else would see.

"What's your fascination with dog face?" I laughed looking at the girl's profile. "She's not pretty, Iceman."

His eyes turned first then his head. "I'm not attracted to her," he said lazily; grabbing his fork and scrapping his plate with it.

"I didn't say you were?" I grinned; getting irritated that he was obviously lying to me. At the back of my head I kept hearing his words, 'trust me, I'm not like everyone else. I won't hurt you.' I wasn't sure anymore.

"Let's go," I said glancing one final time at the girl who was smiling and laughing at the next table.

"We haven't eaten anything," he said looking at me when I stood.

"I'm not hungry," I lied. "Let's go."

"I'll catch up with you," he said averting his eyes to his plate, though I could see his eyes dart from it to Rogue a few feet in front of him.

"Fine," I snapped. I grabbed my Zippo from the table and left the hall.

I should have known this shit would happen, but me being the dunce I was, fell right into the trap and here I was, jealous of some dumb southern whore, a whore Bobby couldn't take his eyes off of. I didn't go to my room and mope. Instead I went outside. It always seemed to be cold here; at least it hadn't snowed yet. I bent my head against the wind and walked to the garages. I pressed in the combination to open the door and slipped inside; clean car smell met my nostril immediately.

If anything got my attention off Bobby and Rogue, it would be cars. There was a Lamborghini, Mustang, Jaguar, Hummer, even a Cadillac. I bet I would look really good riding in that. I pulled open the door to the Cadillac and climbed inside. Red, white and black leather covered the entire interior. I fumbled with a few of the buttons for a while before leaning the seat back and closing my eyes.

I wonder what Bobby is doing now? If I knew him as well as I thought I did he would be charming his way into the girl's good graces; me, his boyfriend completely forgotten. It wasn't that I was angry with him, it was more irritation. Our relationship wasn't at all open. We didn't sleep with other people, but we did allow the other to flirt with other people. Flirting was fun and when it came down to it, neither of us could help ourselves. I just never thought that he would think about someone else before considering what I wanted. I had changed a lot since coming to this school. I thought of him before I thought of myself. I had never been like that before. In the past I thought of myself and myself only. There had been no time for bullshit on the streets. But, I didn't think like that any longer. If Bobby wasn't happy, I wasn't happy. If he did someone that pleased him, I was happy for him. Shit, I had fallen in love with the twit; going against all the fucking neon signs that told me I was entering into dangerous territory. I should have followed the fucking signs

So here I sat, alone in a new car scented Cadillac, while the man I loved fell in love with someone else. I was fucking jealous, but I wouldn't let myself tell him that. That was a sign of weakness, and that was a wall I had yet to break down, even for Bobby. Would I sit back and let him eventually break up with me? No, I wouldn't be able to sit back and let him do that. John would wait patiently for his heart to get hurt again. Pyro wouldn't. Pyro, a part of myself I had let sleep for almost two years now was awake again, ready and willing to break all intimate connections with those around him.

I would break it off with him before he could with me. That was the only way I could walk away without being hurt. Or so I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I sat silently in the student lounge and watched as everyone circled around Rogue, completely fascinated by her story. Honestly, what was interesting about not being about to touch people? Bobby, to my disgust, was one of them near her, his eyes bright with curiosity. He was always intrigued by a sob story. That's the only reason why he had taken interest in me in the first place, wasn't it. Shit, he had told me he liked a challenge. What better challenge was there than taking on a girl who could kill you if you touched her? She was a perfect specimen for the 'We Love Pitiful, Sad and Warm Fuzzy Stories' squad, leader Bobby fucking Drake!

Hell, why did I care. I was breaking up with him tonight and as soon as I could find a way, I would leave this place and anything associated with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost eleven when he came into the room, his mouth open in a gleeful grin. I sat up in the bed, a nice sized flame hovering over my fingertips. He said hi and I shrugged it off. He asked me about my day and I shrugged that off as well.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto his bed.

"Nothing, bored."

"You should have stayed in the lounge. Rogue's story was great. She told us how she found out she was a mutant, and how she met Logan in a bar in Canada…"

He was talking about her again. Fuck her, I thought looking into the flame. He began to speak again but stopped when he realized I wasn't listening.

"You don't like her do you?" he asked.

"When did you notice that?" I asked looking at him now. "When I called her a dog-faced bitch or a stupid whore."

"John?" he whined dropping down on the bed beside me. "She's not that bad once you get to know her. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away his hand that rubbed my arm. "I think we should take some time apart. This just isn't working for me anymore." Even though I had thought about how to say these words for the last hour, they sounded strange coming from my mouth. Almost like a child lying about breaking a toy that his parents just bought. It was a lie, but it wasn't one you'd fret over long. You would simply get a new toy, a better toy. It was a relief really. I could feel the strings being broken already.

"Not working for you. John, what do you mean?" he asked. The light was gone from his eyes as he peered into my own. Yes, hurt like you've hurt me.

"It means that I don't want to be with you anymore" My throat felt dry and it was slowly becoming harder to breathe. "It's over," I said finally. "Get used to it." I shoved him hard away from me and stood from the bed. Eyes burning, body trembling, I left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week, two weeks I sat back and watched him fall in love with her. It had taken a long time for him to give up on us. He would come pleading with me to give him another chance. I'm not even sure he was aware of the reason why I was breaking up with him, but I didn't care. I saw the way he looked at her, the way he laughed when he was near her. He may no have been aware of his feelings for her, but I could see it in his eyes. He liked her and for some reason he had chosen her over me, whether consciously or not. The faster he fell in love with her, the faster I fell out of love with him and it got to the point where I could be in their presence, see him give her a quick peck on the cheek and hold her hand, and I wouldn't feel anything. I had fallen back into myself and I hadn't been conscious to the change.

"You've changed," they would all say.

And I had. I was that boy I had been when I arrived. Distant, cold and angry at the world. I tortured myself by thinking about what could have been and what would now, never be.

I felt dead, emotionless and fragile, but I was okay with where I was now. No attachments, no trust, no Bobby.

So when I walked off that jet years later and went to join Magneto and my loving Mystique, who laughed when she saw me again, I felt no remorse. _This_ was what I wanted.

(Moments Later.)

I looked over the miles of snow as the helicopter rose into the sky, pulling me from me past and thrusting head first into my future. I could just see the X-jet in the distance. Bobby was inside, with her…

"It was a surprise to see you again," Mystique laughed. I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"That's a nice ring," Mystique said looking over my shoulder. I looked back at her and tucked it out of view.

"Ah, gift from a girl?" she smirked patting me on the back.

"Something like that," I said, my voice expressionless and cold. She got the hint and walked away.

Taking the ring from my pocket I angled it in my fingers and looked at the dates in the inner edge.

There was one for the day we met, one for our first kiss, one for the first time we made love, and the last for the day he broke my heart.

**The End**


End file.
